Curiosidad
by Nahir Holmes
Summary: Curiosidad. Imaginaos, si es tan feroz en los humanos, como podría ser en los ángeles. Esos seres divinos que fueron creados por Dios, sus amados hijos, tan sabios como él en muchos aspectos. Imaginaos como podría ser para ellos el sentirse deseosos de saber algo, tan necesitados de hacerlo como de respirar o pensar. Cas tiene curiosidad y la satisface con Dean /DESTIEL/


Curiosidad. Imaginaos, si es tan feroz en los humanos, como podría ser en los ángeles. Esos seres divinos que fueron creados por Dios, sus amados hijos, tan sabios como él en muchos aspectos. Imaginaos como podría ser para ellos el sentirse deseosos de saber algo, tan necesitados de hacerlo como de respirar o pensar. Desesperados por ello y, a su vez, confusos, porque, ¿cuándo ha sentido curiosidad un ángel, si todo lo que debe, todo lo que desea saber, ya lo sabe?

Castiel desea poder olvidar ese sentimiento, pero no puede. Es básicamente imposible no sentir curiosidad cuando se vive rodeado de humanos todo el tiempo, cuando fue su mismo padre quien los creó y luego, proclamó que esa nueva especie, tan prematura a comparación de los ángeles, era aún mejor. ¿Y cómo podrían serlo? ¿Era acaso posible? Estos pequeños monos sin pelo, sin poder divino, ¿eran mejor que ellos, los ángeles? Castiel jamás había cuestionado ese opinión, pues además de ser algo dicho por su padre, por lo tanto, algo que debía creer sin importar qué, él no había tenido oportunidad de verlos, no desde el cielo.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando Castiel sacó a Dean Winchester del infierno, cuando lo arrancó de la perdición. Y por supuesto que todo dejó de ser lo que era en el momento en el que Lucifer, el diablo, fue liberado de su jaula en el infierno por, nada más y nada menos que el hermano pequeño de Dean, Sam Winchester.

Y sí, fue una odisea de las grandes; los desastres, los muertos, los heridos de por vida… La mejor manera de resumirlo es usar el nombre que le fue asignado en primer lugar: _Apocalipsis.  
_Finalmente todo fue resuelto gracias a los Winchester que, algunos años más tarde están alojados en una sucia cabaña, con unas cuantas cervezas frías en el refrigerador y dos hamburguesas dobles sentados en un sofá frente al televisor.  
Pero Dean no está prestando atención, las imágenes del Purgatorio se apoderan de su mente y él se siente de nuevo en ese pozo de tortura, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda. Porque aunque escapó del infierno, cayó en el Purgatorio, donde dormía un un ojo abierto y una cuchilla en la mano derecha. Donde era capaz de reconocer un sueño porque había un sol brillante y los pájaros cantaban, porque sabía que su realidad era mucho más oscura de lo que él creía ver cada vez que dormía.  
—Ya regreso. —Le dice a Sam.  
La puerta del baño lanza un crujido de mil demonios y Dean no puede evitar pensar en lo muy descuidado que se encontraba el lugar. Se dirige al lavabo y se enjuaga la cara, como si quisiera borrar esa expresión vencida del espejo. Como no se va, lo intenta de nuevo.  
—Hola, Dean.  
—¡Mierda, Cas!  
El ángel se encuentra parado detrás de Dean la segunda vez que se mira en el espejo.  
—Cas, ya tuvimos esta conversación diez veces, el espacio personal.  
El cazador puede sentir el aliento de Castiel haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja, y eso le incomoda, sólo a él.  
—Lo siento. —El de la gabardina da cinco pasos hacia atrás cuando Dean se le pone de frente y es imposible decir quién es el que se pierde primero en los ojos del otro, no sueltan palabra alguna. Solo se miran. El azul del ángel, que Dean siempre compara con el color del cielo cuando se despeja, lo marea. Dios sabe todas las veces que se ha perdido en esos ojos. Pero él no es el único que se pierde en una mirada; Castiel se siente caer en un pozo de musgo oscuro cada vez que mira a su protegido, cree que es capaz de sentir la textura del pasto haciéndole cosquillas en los dedos cuando lo mira. _Dios sabe todas las veces que se ha perdido en esos ojos._ Y es que ambos han pasado por tanto juntos que sus miradas se abrazan cada vez que se miran, se susurran así mismas que eso que temen ya está lejos.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Cas? —Su conexión se rompe cuando el cazador habla y Dean puede ver como la mirada de Castiel se detiene por un segundo en sus labios.

—Yo… Necesito un favor.  
—¿Un favor? ¿Como qué?

—Bueno… Tengo curiosidad. —No, esto nunca era bueno. Un ángel con curiosidad nunca era bueno. _¿Por qué me mira la boca de nuevo? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Acaso tengo sucio o qué? _

—Bésame. —La voz de Cas sale tan monótona que cualquier persona que no lo conociera pensaría que está aburrido, pero en realidad, es su tono normal.

Dean lo mira fijamente, parpadeando varias veces, sin saber que responder.

—Dean. —La voz de Cas suena autoritaria la segunda vez que habla, como si estuviese dando una orden y el cazador reacciona al escucharlo.

—Disculpa, Cas pero yo no soy gay y tú lo sabes.

Castiel inclina la cabeza ligeramente, como cada vez que no comprende algo y sus ojos azules centellan.

—¿Es que no te parezco guapo?

Castiel parece al borde del llanto y Dean se siente la peor persona del mundo.

—¡No! ¡No es eso, Cas! De hecho tu eres... Muy guapo... —El Winchester mayor se rasca la nuca nervioso. Se estaba poniendo malditamente rojo. —Además... ¿Por qué quieres que _yo _te bese? No es como si nunca hubieses besado a nadie. Besaste a Meg, ¿recuerdas?

—Quiero saber como se sienten los labios de un hombre, Dean.

_Por el amor de... Quién mierda esté allá arriba._

—Cas, yo... No puedo, no soy gay, no me gustan los hombres.

—Yo no soy un hombre, Dean. Soy un ángel, —dice Castiel, viéndole fijamente. —Además... —Los ojos azules del moreno se oscurecen y el rubio siente que un calor extraño se extiende desde su pecho hasta su estómago. —¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si no lo has probado?

Dean se estremece, e inconscientemente, da algunos pasos hacia atrás, pues Castiel ha ido acercándosele conforme hablaba. El frío lavabo le enfría la cintura. El ángel se halla a centímetros de él.

—Cas. —El cazador lo mira a los ojos y suspira suavemente, derrotado.

Es todo lo que el ángel necesita así que presiona suavemente los labios sobre los de Dean. La boca de su protegido se mantiene sin reacción por unos instantes hasta que responde, su lengua roza el labio inferior de Castiel y cuando éste abre la boca el beso sube de tono, la mano de Dean lo toma del cabello y lo presiona más a él mientras sus lenguas se pelean por quien dominará aquella batalla. Las manos de Castiel se meten bajo la camiseta de el rubio y comienza a acariciarlo. Dean gruñe cuando los dedos de Cas le acarician el pezón. Lo toma de la cara y lo empuja contra la pared manejando la situación. Se besan con furia hasta que los pulmones de Dean claman por aire.

Ambos con los labios hinchados y la respiración agitada se miran fijamente. Saben que ninguno de los dos había planeado un beso profundo pero no se sienten culpables, porque se siente bien. Porque se siente correcto.

—¿Sí sabes que los labios de hombre y de mujer saben igual, no? —Comenta Dean con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Créeme cuando te digo que no hay nada en el mundo que pueda saber a tus labios. —Responde Castiel antes de besarlo de nuevo.

—¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Sam los saca de su burbuja; la erección de ambos aún sigue notoria y el Winchester mayor se refresca un poco con agua, su cara completamente roja lo hace sentirse una colegiala que acaba de besar al chico más guapo del instituto.

—Sammy, ¿puedes traerme algo de tarta, por favor?

El menor asiente aunque sabe que Dean no puede verlo. Una sonrisa traviesa se cuela en sus labios cuando se acerca a la puerta principal y la abre y la cierra, fingiendo salir.

Dean y Cas salen del baño devorandose como si el apocalipsis estuviera de vuelta. Al principio Sam se sorprende, pero luego, unos segundos después rompe a reír a carcajadas.

—Bueno… Ya era hora.

El calor y la pasión que antes poseía a el ángel y al cazador se esfuma cuando ven a Sammy apoyado contra la puerta principal, están tan rojos como tomates.

—Yo… Nosotros… Puedo explicarlo. —Comenzaron los dos a la vez. El pelilargo hizo un ademán con la mano.

—No importa, como dije, ya era hora. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una tarta que recoger. —guiñó y salió.


End file.
